


Personal

by FanfictionFever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based off a song, F/M, Just A Quick Little Thing, Just messages, No talking tbh, sorry for mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: After her father's death, Allura found herself no longer wishing to date. Her baggage was heavy, too much, but her best friend insisted she should try and showed her a website.





	Personal

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Personal by Stars

Late at night when she was unable to sleep, Allura King would go on her computer and just scroll through websites. Tumblr, Facebook, Pinterest, pretty much anything and just about everything. Tonight she was on some weird site that her friend, Shay, mentioned. 

It was how she met her boyfriend Hunk. The two were, and are, happily together. They practically live in the same house with how often he comes by now. Shay wouldn’t have told her about it if she didn’t think Allura, who had been single since her father’s passing two years ago, could gain something from it.

Finally she stopped to actually read one of the profiles put out. The picture for the profile was a dog instead of a face, which she admits is what caught her attention:

**Wanted: single F**   
**Under 33**   
**Must enjoy the sun**   
**Must enjoy the sea**   
**Sought by single M**   
**Mrs. Destiny**   
**Send photo to address**   
**Is it you and me?**

It definitely was unlike Allura to respond to this kind of thing. Usually she would laugh at these things. Online as well as blind dating weren’t really her thing, but if her best friend thought it might be good for her then she should trust it. 

Besides it was better than letting Nyma set her up again. Last time had ended up with Allura and some man named Lotor. They seemed like a good match, but he began asking quite personal things and soon enough she was climbing out of the bathroom window at a restaurant. 

Good times.

Taking a deep breath, Allura let her eyes scan the profile once again. 

This man might be a serial killer. His profile had only pictures of dogs, cats, and an occasional group photo that didn’t specify which he was. She stopped on one in particular, smiling a little at the photo. 

It seemed to be taken during the fall, the leaves in the background scattered on the ground in different colors.There were three males on a path, and the photo was more than likely taken by either a stranger or a fourth friend. If whoever the profile belonged to was even in the photo she didn’t know, but they all seemed to be happy.

One was a male who seemed to be in his twenties. He wore a black T-shirt with a red and black flannel and had his arms crossed, nothing playing on his face other than a slight smirk. His deep, almost black eyes held amusement, and his pale skin seemed to shine in the sunlight that poured from somewhere off the screen. Dark hair was shoved in a messy bun and his eyes were not too concentrated on the screen, but the man next to him.

Another male, the one in the center, was darker. He looked to be around the same as the first man, maybe a little younger yet a lot taller. His arms were around both of the men, and his smile was bigger than just huge. Gigantic. Beautiful. He wore a long, dark blue sweater and in one hand held what she knew was a pumpkin spice mocha latte. His eyes were closed, and dark brown hair seemed to fall into his face just a little.

The last, but definitely not least, was the man on the very left. His hair was shaved other than a small tuft of white in the center on top. A scar ran across his nose, and he smiled a little to the camera. His dark eyes matched the one on the right, and they kind of looked related. Cousins? His skin was a few shades darker, though. The man was also missing an arm, and it was replaced by a prosthetic that hung limp at his side. His shirt was black, and the sleeves cut off right before the shoulders.  
Needless to say they were all good looking. 

Taking a breath, Allura opened her messages and began to type:

**Reply to single M:**   
**My name is Allura**   
**Cell phone number here**   
**Call if you have the time**   
**28 and bored**   
**Grieving over loss**   
**Sorry to be heavy**   
**But heavy is the cost**

Send. 

After she hit the button, Allura closed the laptop and stood. It was around two in the morning now, so she had a high doubt that the message would be answered at this exact moment.   
Lifting her shirt over her head, Allura stripped to her underwear before slipping on a yellow nightgown. It seemed to bounce nicely off her dark brown skin, and all her friends mentioned constantly how yellow was her color. Not only would it compliment her skin, but her white hair seemed to go along somehow as well. 

Yellow has always been her favorite color. 

She crawled to bed and laid down, plugging in her cellphone and setting her Spotify playlist on shuffle. The first song that came on was Boats & Birds by Gregory and the Hawk. It was a soothing song to fall asleep to, and soon she was drifting off into a deep sleep, dreaming of who the man was and what the two of them may end up being.   
She only hoped it wasn’t nothing.

**Reply to Allura:**   
**Thanks so much for response**   
**These things can be scary**   
**Not always what you want**   
**about a drink?**   
**This ancient club at noon**   
**I'll phone you first I guess**   
**I hope I see you soon**

The reply had come at around four in the morning. This meant the man would wake up even earlier than Allura, which was a little shocking since the woman usually woke up at six. Of course she hadn’t answered right away. She didn’t even look at the message until ten since she went on a jog then met Shay for breakfast. 

Almost a minute after reading it, a cup of steaming tea in hands and hair inside a towel due to her shower, Allura felt her phone vibrate. Looking at it she saw an unknown number had messaged her. 

Then it called her.

She smiled, unable to compress it as she answered. 

They talked for ten minutes, putting more detail into their plans before hanging up. She realized she had never gotten a name or a face, but that was fine. The picture from last night would tell her which he was, right?

The text was nothing more than an address. It was familiar, and it took her a moment to realize that wasn’t really a club, but a small cafe that Shay had taken her to once a while back. It was good. 

Allura chewed her lip before messaging back:

**I never got your name**   
**I assume you're 33**   
**Your voice, it sounded kind**   
**I hope that you like me**   
**When you see my face**   
**I hope that you don't laugh**   
**I'm not a film star beauty**   
**I'll send a photograph**   
**I hope that you don't laugh**

She stood now, closing the laptop and walking to her closet. It had been so long since she had been out on a date like this that she wasn’t sure what to wear exactly.   
Inside she saw a few possible things:

A short dress that cut off mid-thigh. The base color was a light pink, but little spatters of blue, green, and yellow were mixed along. It was sleeveless, meaning Allura would more than likely wear one of the many covers she had in store. Though she didn’t want to take the time to find one that matched…

She moved to the next piece, which was a shirt. It was long sleeved, only the sleeves were transparent. Black was the only color if you didn’t count the small, silver gems that were on the chest area. Really it wasn’t the prettiest, but it wasn’t quite hideous either. 

There were more dresses, shirts, a skirt...but none of them were as perfect as the final piece of wardrobe she found. 

A yellow, long sleeved crop top that would hug her in all the right places. It went perfectly with a pair of black shorts and ankle boots. She looked herself over once in the mirror after sticking on the outfit, stuck her hair in a ponytail (though it still went to the center of her back) and walked out, phone and keys in her back pocket.

The place wasn’t too far from her apartment, just a few blocks down with a turn or two. She was there within ten minutes, only five minutes early. The only free table was one near the window, which she eagerly took as she waited. 

People walked in and out. 

Conversations rang around her. Friends met up, couples were on dates…

Thirty minutes after noon passed. Still no sign. Maybe he was just running late?

Forty-five minutes in and her make-up was running. A man walked passed the window. He seemed to look in, and the two held eye contact before he walked off, head down and arms crossed. 

It looked an awful like one of the men from the photos…

The that was on the left side, with the scar across his nose.

Fifteen minutes later and she had left, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Allra made it back to her apartment before sitting at the desk, wiping off some tears and make-up from her cheeks. She opened the laptop and sent a message to him one last time:

**Note to single M:**   
**Why did you not show up?**   
**I waited for an hour**   
**I finally gave up**   
**I thought once that I saw you**   
**I thought that you saw me**   
**I guess we'll never meet now**   
**It wasn't meant to be**   
**It wasn't meant to be**   
**I was sure you saw me**   
**But it wasn't meant to be**

Weeks passed. 

No reply. 

Months. 

Allura was finally in a relationship with someone she was happy with. They had met on the same website, but he never stood her up once. In fact, this man seemed to enjoy her company, and he didn't care too much about how sometimes she had nightmares or cried because something reminded her of her father. His name was Christopher, and they were to the point in time where the two were looking for an apartment together. She opened the laptop as she talked to Chris over the phone, laughing at little jokes.  
As she looked through the places her phone buzzed with a message from Shay.

It was a link to the old website. Shay knew she was in a relationship, and Allura was just about to remind her when she received another message from Shay asking if that was the guy from before. Months ago.

Allura clicked the link and stared at what was written:

**Wanted: single F**  
 **Under 33**  
**Must enjoy the sun**  
 **Must enjoy the sea**  
 **Sought by single M**  
 **Nothing too heavy**  
 **Send photo to address**  
 **Is it you and me?**

This one little update explained why he ghosted her. 

_Nothing too heavy._

It was for the best, though. 

She was actually happy.

Allura messaged a quick ‘it’s whatever’ message before continuing the search, hoping that her time with Chris wasn’t going to be wasted.   
At least he could hand heavy.


End file.
